


Wayward

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aches and pains, Colleagues - Freeform, Companionable Snark, Friendship, Gen, Snarky Q, Tolerant Tanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Tanner is often bemused in his encounters with Q





	Wayward

**Q…**

The cool floor feels amazing. My head is about to explode and make a huge mess all over my workstation. Not to mention, my back is killing me from being on my feet at my workstation for.... I don't know how many hours anymore. Thus the laying on the cool hard floor at my workstation... in the middle of Q Branch.

I don't care if the PM himself walks in.

My back creaks as I try to lay flat.

"Just give me 10 minutes R." I muttered trying to force the muscles in my back to release. A sugar packet goes flying by my head. At least it wasn't a damp tea bag.

Feet. Brogues. Close by. Bloody hell no. A heavy file folder thuds on my workstation. I just got 004 on her way home. I crack one eye and glare up. "Go away Tanner."

 

 

**Tanner...**

He's certainly unorthodox, this young man that M promoted. When I come down here I never know what to expect. This, however, is new.

"You're on the floor."

"Observant as always, Tanner. It's evident why you are M's right hand man."

He looks to be in pain, grimacing up at me. Still, M won't wait on a few aches. There are budget reports to be submitted, and a breakdown of the last 3 double O missions to be reviewed by lunchtime. Oh... and the PM's official response to 007's last cock up is in there too. A not-so-glowing appraisal of Q's ability to handle his agent.

"Would you like your paperwork served on the floor, Quartermaster? Afraid it's a bit meaty this month. You might want to read HO168/375/2 while you're down there."

"Perfect. I needed a pillow. Run along and tell M she'll have my feedback on the twelfth of never. I might even sweet talk Moneypenny into removing the curse words."

I have to walk away to hide my grin. No one else, except perhaps 007, would ever be so openly dismissive of M. I secretly wonder if that's why she likes the two of them so much. A mother and her wayward sons.


End file.
